Stay Away From Her!
by Supergleekspider
Summary: Santana thinks that Brody is up to something and calls in Quinn, who is hopelessly in love with Rachel, to help investigate. Will Quinn finally confess her feelings for the brunette, or will Rachel beat her to it. And will that give the courage for Santana and Kurt to do the same? Faberry, Brittana and Klaine.
1. Quinn Saves the Day

**I had to, I'm sorry I just had to.**

** This is based on the fight between Finn and Brody from tonight's Glee.**

**A/N: Quinn and Santana slept together, but Quinn kept imagining Santana as Rachel and Santana kept imagining Quinn as Brittany. Santana now knows that Quinn is in love with Rachel and is pretty sure that Rachel loves her back.**

**I don't own Glee. No that's owned by Ryan Murphy who keeps breaking my heart over and over!**

* * *

Brody navigates his way through the complicated halls of the large New York hotel. He isn't proud of this, he really isn't, but he needs to do it. The tuition at NYADA is really steep and his parent's could never afford it in full. Also he is looking for some more drug money 'Cause he is going through major withdrawal.

He arrives at the door to the room that he was assigned and put the key in the door to open it. He opened the door to see a silhouette of a woman sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I'm here for a... Vicky?" He reads the name off the card he was given. He takes his jacket off and starts to unbutton his shirt, more than ready to get this over with. What he wasn't prepared for was an all too familiar face sitting on the bed.

"Santana."

"Well, I knew my Mexican third eye couldn't be wrong. Looks like I was right about you plastic man" **(A/N I can't remember what she actually said.) **

"I'm not proud of this. You cannot tell Rachel."

"Yeah, you shouldn't really explain it to me. There's someone else you should explain it to." Brody looks at her in confusion and she nods her head towards the closet door.

Brody was shocked to see Quinn Fabray walk out from from behind that closet door. Brody knew that Quinn was a force to be reckoned with. It was clear that Quinn didn't like Brody and they would never see eye to eye. To make matters worse, he knew that Quinn was hopelessly in love with Rachel and Rachel with Quinn. Ever since Rachel and Brody started dating, Rachel would go on and on about Quinn. When Quinn visited a few months back and saw the way that she was looking at the small brunette, he knew then and there that didn't stand a chance.

"I'll leave you two. Don't get too much blood everywhere Q."

"No promises." The blonde replies without taking her eyes off of Brody.

"I-I can explain." Brody says to Quinn when they were left alone.

"Shut your mouth!" The blonde tried to keep her cool, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"I love her. And she loves me." It was a lie and they both knew it.

"No you don't. And I know she doesn't. And even if she did she doesn't know who you really are. After we're done here you're a ghost. You move out of her apartment, never speak to her again, never look at her again, and get the fuck out of her life. You understand?" Brody nodded.

Quinn decided that she needed to get out of there before she did something she would regret. Once she knew that she made her point clear, she turned around and started to leave the room, but she didn't get very far before she felt a hand on her jacket.

"YOU CAN'T TELL RACH-"

_Fuck Regret _

Brody will never finish that sentence. Quinn turned around and punched Brody in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. She went over to him and punched him a few more times before he started to fight back. The fell into the mini fridge as the continued to wrestle one another. After a few minutes, Quinn ended up on top of Brody and gave him a few more blows to the face. When Brody stopped fighting Quinn grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE!" She shouted in his face. She puched him in the face one last time before getting up and walking out. Before she left though she kicked over the table in pure rage before walking out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

**It's short, but it had to be done.**

** Should I continue or just leave it as a one-shot. Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, Please Review**


	2. Confessions

**Gotta admit, I was not expecting this much feedback so thank you all soooo much.**

**So pretty much everyone wants me to continue this, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do.**

**Ryan Murphy owns Glee... Not to happy about that but whatever.**

* * *

Quinn decided to stay at the hotel for the night and go talk to Rachel in the morning. Santana on the other hand was fully content on telling the short brunette that she was right about plastic man. Alright, maybe not 100% right, but she knew that he wasn't as perfect as Rachel pegged him to be.

Santana arrived at Rachel, Kurt, and formerly her, apartment. She knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Santana. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you actually." Rachel said when she opened the door, stepping aside so Santana could walk in.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, look I was out of line for kicking you out. You shouldn't have to live at some bar tenders place or whatever, so if you want you can move back in." Rachel said, completely shocking Santana.

"What about Donk- I mean Brody. Why aren't you taking his side." Rachel sighs and Santana arches an eyebrow.

"I- I think you were right about Brody, he actually moved out about ten minutes ago. He was acting really weird and he had a black eye for some reason."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Rachel. Maybe you should sit down for this." Santana motioned towards the couch. Rachel looked skeptical, but complied. "Turns out that hairless man wasn't a drug dealer. He was actually a hooker." Santana says seriously and Rachel looks at her confused.

"I'm sorry, did you say he was a hooker?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Rachel, I know you really liked him.'

"How did you even figure that out?"

"I suspected it so I paged him and told him I was someone else and he came to the room I was in and, there ya go."

"Wait, did you sleep with him"

"HA! Yeah right, he wishes. No, I just busted him."

"Wow. I honestly don't know what to say." Rachel said, leaning back on the couch

"There's a first." Santana muttered. Rachel heard her but chose not to say anything.

"I owe you an apology Santana. And thanks for looking out for me."

"I meant what I said before. You are like my family, and I look out for family." Santana said and Rachel hugged her.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem Rach." Santana said as they let go. "Honestly I thought you were gonna be all upset and go all Berry rant on my ass about how you don't do that or whatever."

"I thought I would too, but I never really liked him. I think I just kept him around because he was a good fuck. Damn no wonder he was a hooker." Santana was completely shocked by the diva's words.

"Holy shit Berry. I never thought I would hear those words come from you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Santana. I actually think I'm falling in love with someone else."

"It's Finn isn't it? 'Cause I know you two hooked up at the wedding and-"

"No, no it isn't Finn. We were both drunk that night and... wait how did you know we hooked up at the wedding?"

"Please, everyone hooked up at the wedding."

"Who did you hook up with? Brittany?" Santana's heart stopped when she said that. In her head it was Brittany, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Close. It was Quinn." Rachel's eyes went wide and snapped her head towards Santana.

"WHAT!? Y-you hooked up with Quinn?"

"Yeah, why?" Santana pretended like she didn't know that Rachel had feelings for Quinn.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Would you relax. It didn't mean anything."

"It didn't?"

"No. I'm still in love with someone else."

"Brittany?" Santana nodded. "Why did you break it off with her?"

"It was the distance. It got too hard, but now I realize it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"So fix it. Go get her."

"It's not that easy. She's with Sam now."

"Really? You're using bottle blonde as an excuse? She loves you, I know it. She's just lonely and he's there. It's not too late for you two."

"It's not late for you and Quinn either." Rachel just looked surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I suspected it for a while. You just confirmed it by freaking out over the fact that I slept with her." Santana smirked and Rachel chuckled. "If it helps she kept moaning your name the entire time."

"She did?" Rachel smiled, feeling weirdly happy about that.

"Yeah, I think I kept moaning Brittany's."

"Yeah that sounds about right. I just wish I could see her and tell her how I feel." Santana got an idea.

"What if you could?" Rachel turned to her confused.

"Well, I didn't use my Metro North pass yet so I guess I could but it's kind of late an-"

"Berry. You're rambling."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, what if I told you that you that she was in the City?"

"She's in the city? Oh My God!"

"Yeah. She's staying in a hotel you want to go?" Rachel nodded and they both went to leave, but Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, you didn't tell her that I had a pregnancy scare did you?"

"No. You told me not to tell anyone so I didn't. Why?"

"I feel like I should tell her, but I don't know."

"You'll figure it out. It's not like she's gonna be mad, you're not really pregnant. If you want to tell her, tell her. But first tell her you love her."

"What if she doesn't love me back?" Santana just laughs.

"Something tells me that won't be a problem." Santana says a they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Faberry next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Quinn Did That?

**Thank you all so much again for all of the reviews and favs and follows, you all rock!**

**I don't own Glee (If I did, this story would so be canon)**

* * *

Santana and Rachel quickly made their way through the crowded New York City streets. They quickly made their way to the subway station to catch the next train to the hotel Quinn was staying.

They quickly caught the train with no problems. Both girls were sitting on a subway bench when they spotted a familiar blonde head a few seats away.

"Is That...?" Rachel started.

"Brittany?" Santana called out while walking to the blonde dancer and the girl in question turned her head at the mention of her name.

"Santana?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to visit you, but then I got really lost and confused and I'm pretty sure I've been on the same train for three hours." Santana laughed. Classic Brittany.

"Why didn't you just call."

"Oh, a hobo stole my phone. And when I say stole I mean I gave it to him 'cause he seemed really sad and I thought he would want a friend." Again, classic Brittany.

"Why were you coming to see me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Santana. I was thinking and-" Brittany was cut off by Rachel.

"Santana, this is our stop. C'mon!" Rachel said while running off the subway car.

"Well, I gotta go help Rachel. You wanna come with" Santana asks Brittany.

"Might as well." Brittany said as they ran off the car.

The three were running through the subway station when Rachel abruptly stopped when she saw a familiar face.

"Rach? Why did yo- Oh." Santana looked where Rachel was looking and saw Brody, waiting for a subway, holding a over the shoulder bag with God knows what inside.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"You'll see!" Rachel shouted back as she went over to Brody. Brody turned to see Rachel walking over to him.

"Hey, Rach." He said, smiling. Rachel put on a fake smile as she walked up to him.

"Hey Brody. Listen I figured that I should give you this, considering all of the good things we did together." Rachel held out a ten dollar bill. Brody's smile disappeared.

"That's not funny." He said, turning away.

"Are you nuts!? Selling your body! That-" Rachel was cut off by Brody.

"You think I like doing this? Not everyone has their little dads paying full tuition, some people have to work."

"And you couldn't think of a normal job?" Rachel got Brody there. "You know how much it hurt when you lied to me!?"

"What about when you lied to me!?"

"When did I lie to you?"

"You lied to me about you're feelings! I know you're in love with that Quinn girl." Rachel froze.

"H-how did you know that?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh Come on! It's kind of obvious. Who do you think did this to my face!?" Brody pointed to his face, Rachel froze again.

"Quinn came all the way to New York to do that?" Rachel smiled on the inside.

"Yeah! Look Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I know, but I don't think we can do this anymore Brody."

"I know."

"I gotta go." Rachel ran back over to Santana and Brittany.

"You Ok?" Santana asked, seeing the whole thing.

"Yeah, fine, let's go."

* * *

The trio arrived at the hotel and Santana and Brittany laughed at Rachel's eagerness.

"Slow down Rach." Santana laughed.

"No! What room is she in?" Rachel asked.

"417." Santana replied.

"Ok. 413...414...415...416...YES! 417!" Rachel stood in front of Quinn's door and knocked on it.

It took a few minute, but Quinn eventually opened the door. She looked like she just woke up, and Rachel couldn,t help but thought she looked even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"R-Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, confused but happy.

"I- Can we talk?" Rachel asked pointing towards the room.

"Y-yeah sure." Quinn opened the door so Rachel could walk in. Rachel turned to Santana and Brittany.

"Can you guys just leave me alone for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Sure Rach! Hey Q!" Brittany said brightly.

"H-Hey Britt."

"Come on." Rachel said dragging Quinn into the room behind her.

* * *

Inside the room, Rachel walked over to sit down an the edge of Quinn's bed.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? It's kind of late and I was going to see you in the morning anyway." Quinn said walking over to the bed as well, sitting next to Rachel.

"Well, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't hate me." Rachel said.

"That's not gonna happen. What is it?" Rachel looked into her lap

"I...I think I might be in love with you." She said. when she didn't here anything from Quinn, she looked up and saw Quinn's wide eyes and jaw dropped. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'll g-"

"NO! No, don't go. I was just shocked that's all. I was shocked because, I thought you would never return my feelings." It was Rachel's turn to look shocked.

"Yo-you mean.."

"I love you Rachel Berry." Quinn smiled.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray." Both girls leaned in and their lips met for the first time, and definitely not the last.

* * *

**More Faberry, Brittana and some Klaine next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	4. Back to the Way We Were

Chapter 4

**Thank you all for all of the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**I don't own glee, it owns me...**

* * *

_Outside the room, before Quinn and Rachel kiss._

Rachel had dragged Quinn into the room and closed the door on Santana and Brittany, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"So, what are you doing in New York?" Santana asked after a few moments.

"I told you, I needed to talk to you." Brittany said and Santana sighed.

"Look, don't worry about it, Ok? I get it, your with Sam now and you got over me. We can still be friends, no hard feel-"

Brittany cut Santana off. She roughly grabbed Santana's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Santana's eyes widened in shock, but soon got used to it and deepened the kiss. They stood there kissing for a few minutes, not caring if anyone saw. Brittany then eventually pulled away.

"I broke up with Sam."

"I- wait, you did?" Santana asked, shocked, and Brittany nodded.

"And who said I got over you?"

"I thoug- well, because of Sam and..."

"I was really using Sam as a fill in for you. I shouldn't have done that, I didn't know you were gonna come back to Lima and it would hurt you like that."

"What? Who said I was hurt?" Santana put up a fake facade, but Brittany saw right through it.

"Please. Santana I know you better than anyone. I know all of you secrets, like the time you-"

"Brittany!" Santana whisper yelled.

"Sorry. point is I know when you're hurting. I'm the only person you've ever really cried in front of. Plus I saw that sing off you had with him and you killed it."

"So, what now?"

"You wanna get back together? Back to the way we were?"

"It's gonna be hard, you know. With distance and stuff."

"Well, it's only gonna be for a few months, then I'm gonna graduate."

"Where are you gonna go after graduation?" Santana asked and Brittany reached into her bag and handed Santana a folded letter. Santana looked at her in confusion.

"Open it."

Santana did what she was told and opened up the letter, she began reading the first few lines and Santana looked up at her in complete shock and utter happiness.

"Y-You got into Julliard!?" Brittany nodded with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm awesome! I did awesome on my SATs and I'm an awesome dancer."

"OH MY GOD! Britt, that's amazing!" Santana hugged Brittany really tight.

"What's amazing?" Rachel asked when her and Quinn came out of the room hand in hand.

"I got into Julliard!" Brittany said. Both of them stood there in shock for a few moments.

"Holy Shit! Brittany!" Quinn said as she hugged Brittany.

"That's incredible! Congrats!" Rachel said as she joined the group hug.

"So, what's going on with you two? You together?" Santana asked when they all broke out of the hug.

"Yeah! We're together." Quinn said happily as she held up her and Rachel's joined hands.

"Wait, you weren't already together?" Brittany asked.

"Um... No. Why did you think that?" Rachel asked.

"Well I just thought that 'cuz you're both hot, and those looks you kept giving each other in Glee club, oh and Quinn kept talking about Rachel nonstop." Quinn and Rachel both blushed.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch, watching TV in the apartment. Well, the TV's on, but he's not really watching. He's been thinking about Blaine nonstop. He really wants to get back together with him, he has been for a while. When they slept together at the wedding, it only increased the feelings.

_He cheated on me. _His Inner voice said.

**_Yeah, but he really regrets it. He's told you that over and over._**His other inner voice argued.

_He cheated once, who's to say he won't do it again?_

**_He won't and you know it. He didn't cheat to hurt you Kurt, he did it because he was lonely._**

_How does that make it better?_

**_He needed someone. He needed you._**

_He had me._

**_Did he? Think about_ _it._**

Kurt stopped at that. He really wasn't there for Blaine. He's been busy with the Vogue internship and he's been so caught up with New York life, that he didn't even make time to call his boyfriend.

He made a decision and he picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello?" Blaine answered on the second ring. "Kurt?"

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Umm... What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering, and I know this is asking a lot, but do you wanna come to New York? You don't have to. I can come to Lima, or we can Skype or something I just really need to see you."

"Kurt." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I would love to come to New York this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to you actually." Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help but break out into a huge smile.

"Great! Great, I'll see you then."

"When do you want me to come?" Blaine asked and Kurt's mind immediately went to the gutter. "Kurt?"

"O-Oh Y-yeah...I..."

"Kurt." Blaine laughed. "Mind out of the gutter, come on."

"Right. What did you say?"

"I said, when do you want me to come over?" Blaine exaggerated the over, making Kurt chuckle.

"Is Friday after school Ok?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"You should just stay for the whole weekend and leave on Sunday."

"I would love that."

"Alright cool, I'll see you then."

"Yes you will. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." They both hung up and Kurt leaned back into the couch with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**Moe Klaine, Faberry and Brittana Next Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Our Future

Chapter 5

**This is gonna be the last chapter because I'm running out of ideas.**

**Thank you all again for all of the favs, follows and reviews.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Five Years Later:

It's been five years since Rachel and Quinn got together, Brittany and Santana got back together and eventually Kurt and Blaine got back together. Blaine had admitted that it was entirely his fault that he cheated and apologized over and over again about it. Eventually, either Kurt got annoyed or Kurt thought it was cute and took him back.

As soon as Quinn graduated from Yale, she moved into Rachel, Santana's and Kurt's apartment. Brittany moved in there as well as she attended Julliard. Blaine moved in as well as he attended NYU. It was a full house, but it worked for them and they had a blast.

Quinn knocked on Rachel's dressing room door. It was after Rachel's Broadway debut and she did great, as Quinn expected. What she didn't expect though was when Rachel was freaking out and hyperventilating an hour before the show. Rachel had been preparing for this moment for her whole life. Quinn just guessed that she didn't want to screw it up.

Rachel opened the door and Quinn walked in and hugged her tight.

"So, how did I do?" Rachel asked.

"Baby, you did amazing! I'm so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel.

"I actually wanna tell you something, can you close the door?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded and closed the door. "I've been waiting to ask you something for a while and I feel like this is the perfect moment." Rachel went to her drawer and pulled out a black box.

"Rachel I-"

"Just please let me finish." Quinn nodded and got down on one knee. "Quinn, I've loved you since freshman year of high school. I didn't say anything because well, it's Lima, and I already had a target on my back for have two dads. I only went after Finn to get your attention and I'm so happy it worked. And even though we didn't have the best relationship, I was still with you and that was all that mattered. These last five years with you have been the happiest I've ever been and I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. What I'm trying to say is, Quinn." She opened the box and revealed a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel and smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes!" Quinn said happily and Rachel slipped the ring on her finger. She stood up and kissed Quinn.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something too." Quinn got down on one knee as well and pulled out her own box. Rachel chuckled.

"Oops." Rachel mumbled and Quinn laughed.

"Don't, yours was way better. I didn't really have a speech prepared, I was just going to do it, but you are right. I don't want to imagine a moment where I don't wake up next to you. The only thing that I wish were different was High School. You don't know how many times I wished we could walk down the halls of McKinley hold hands and kissing at your locker. That night when I came to New York and beat Brody up, I grabbed him by the cloar and yelled 'Stay away from my future wife!', and I never thought I would get that oppertunity. Long story short, I love you Rachel. Will you marry me?" Rachel smiled

"Hmmm." Rachel pretended to think about it. Quinn chuckled.

"Please."

"Of course I will marry you!" Quinn slipped the ring on Rachel's finger and got up and kissed her.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel Berry."Quinn said and leaned down to kiss her fiancee for the first time, and definitely not the last.

* * *

**Short ending but I thought it was a cute ending. I would love Glee to end this way. ****Also...**

**SEASON 6!? WHAT THE FUCK!?**

**I can't take this show anymore, it's getting on my nerves. Ugh...**

**Anyway, Thank you all for reading. Please review!**


End file.
